


Список Уотсона

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Victorian Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон решает отпраздновать Рождество.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Список Уотсона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watson’s List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654305) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



> Эта история − продолжение фиков «Холодное морозное утро» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216878 , «Когда бы я любил вас меньше» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551456 и «Тысяча воспоминаний» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831572 Есть и 5 часть - «Колокола Гента» https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130639

Человек, служивший в войсках Её Величества, приобретает определённую способность обращать внимание на детали. Как и человек, выучивший названия всех костей и органов в человеческом теле. Это умение часто помогает мне в работе с Холмсом, хотя, конечно, моя наблюдательность никогда не могла сравниться с его.

Я признаю, что никогда прежде не использовал свой талант к деталям в служении Рождеству. Но, возможно, всё ещё немного ошеломлённый тем, как не так давно изменилась наша жизнь в этих комнатах, я нахожусь в настроении в этот сезон что-то сделать.

Когда я объявил о своём намерении отметить праздник в этом году, Холмс сначала ответил не словами, а самым язвительным выражением лица. 

− Рождество, Уотсон? − наконец сказал он. − О чём вы только думаете?

− Ни о чём особенном, − поспешил заверить его я. − Я просто подумал, что мог бы последовать примеру Её Величества и отпраздновать сезон. Возможно, несколько открыток от мистера Коула(1). И несколько небольших подарков для тех, кто помог нам или был добр к нам в прошлом году.

Холмс был не слишком доволен. 

− Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь поставить ёлку в нашей гостиной или украсить каминную полку ветвями остролиста? Это действительно было бы слишком.

Я не мог не усмехнуться при виде обиженного выражения на его лице. 

− Я не буду слишком настаивать, мой дорогой.

Его тяжёлый вздох свидетельствовал о том, что я одержал победу, что не было большим сюрпризом. Даже до недавних перемен в наших отношениях (хотя я иногда думал, что это не так уж и много, потому что под поверхностью всегда кипела невыраженная страсть) он отказывал мне очень мало. По крайней мере, когда это действительно имело значение. Он небрежно взмахнул тонкой рукой. 

− Как пожелаете. − Он вернулся к научной статье, которую читал весь вечер.

По пути к своему столу я быстро поцеловал его в макушку. Тот факт, что теперь я мог делать это так свободно, а не скрывать своё желание, несомненно, вызывал некоторую радость.

Итак, для начала я решил составить список тех, кому следует отправить открытку или подарок. Достав лист бумаги и своё верное старое перо, я начал. С первым именем было просто. _Миссис Хадсон_. Наша многострадальная домовладельца. Что может быть подходящим подарком для неё?

Холмс оторвался от чтения. 

− Кое-что интересное делается в области человеческого разложения, − сказал он.

Может быть, несколько тонких льняных носовых платков? С красивой вышивкой?

− Я уверен, что вы знакомы с _«Очищением от зла»_ (2). Написано в 13 веке китайским судьёй по имени Сун Ци.

Поразмыслив ещё немного, я решил, что, может быть, несколько носовых платков и флакон духов, вспомнив кое-что из того, что пришлось пережить миссис Хадсон за последний год. Наконец я понял, что Холмс ждёт ответа.

− Ну, может быть, это не так фамильярно, как следовало бы, − пробормотал я.

Даже не глядя на него, я знаю, что Холмс бросил на меня взгляд, означавший, что он разочарован моими неудачами. Меня это больше не беспокоило.

− Не обращайте внимания, − сказал он, снова демонстрируя мне терпимость, которая не была бы дарована никому другому.

Открытка непременно должна попасть и к старому доброму Стэмфорду. И не раньше времени, потому что без его вмешательства я не сидел бы сейчас здесь, в обществе Шерлока Холмса. Возможно, ещё коробку его любимых шоколадных конфет с лаймом, хотя он, без сомнения, удивился бы такому подарку. Я мог бы просто поблагодарить его, хотя и запоздало, за знакомство с Холмсом, даже не намекнув, к чему это привело.

− Тело начинает разлагаться сразу после смерти, − продолжил Холмс. − Вы когда-нибудь замечали блеск на коже? От маленьких волдырей.

Близких родственников у меня не было, но в Йоркшире жила одна пожилая тетушка. Мы не виделись много лет, но она всегда посылала мне поздравление с днём рождения, с банкнотой в один фунт внутри. Я всегда посылал в ответ короткое благодарственное письмо, и на этом всё заканчивалось. Но, возможно, тётя Мейбл оценит открытку. Затем, мысленно подсчитав количество фунтовых банкнот, которые она прислала мне за эти годы, я решил купить несколько прекрасных носовых платков и для неё. Ясно, что у меня мало творческих способностей, когда дело доходит до подарков другим. И всё же хорошенький вышитый платочек всегда будет необходим даме, даже в преклонных годах.

− Жаль, что так мало исследований было сделано в области разложения, − пожаловался Холмс. − Мне придётся ещё немного подумать и добавить эту тему в свой сборник.

Ах да, тот печально известный том, который он намеревался написать, когда впадёт в старческий маразм и выйдет на пенсию.

− Конечно, на втором месте вздутие и гниение. И запах.

Я, естественно, хорошо знаком с запахом смерти. Врач, солдат, компаньон детектива-консультанта вряд ли мог избежать такого знания. Но сейчас я думал о Рождестве, а не о запахе смерти.

Тем не менее, эта мысль заставила меня вспомнить Мюррея, адъютанта, который вытащил меня в безопасное место после того, как меня подстрелили в Афганистане. С тех пор как он сам вернулся в Англию, мы виделись всего один раз, выпив пару стаканчиков в моём клубе. Теперь он был женат, жил в Сомерсете и занимался чем-то, чего я сейчас не мог припомнить. Но я вспомнил, что у него была жена и сыновья-близнецы. Ага! Это было удобно. Я мог бы послать открытку Мюррею и его жене вместе с игрушкой для мальчиков.

Мой список складывался неплохо.

− Я думаю, следующая стадия − самый активный распад, − задумчиво произнёс Шерлок. − По мере того, как органы и мышцы разжижаются.

Я тщательно записал ещё одно имя и не стал спрашивать у Холмса никаких предположений, потому что мог представить себе ответ. И всё же семья есть семья. Рядом с именем Майкрофта я записал идею корзины с кондитерскими изделиями от «Фортнума и Мейсона». Когда дело было сделано, я знал, что Холмс рассмеётся и отпустит самое грубое замечание по поводу любви своего брата к пирожным и бисквитам.

− И, наконец, − удовлетворённо произнес Холмс, − скелетонизация. Органическое вещество полностью растворяется, а кости остаются.

Следующим был Лестрейд, и всё было просто. Пачка его любимого табака «Плейерс» вполне подошла бы.

Наконец внизу страницы я написал «мистер и миссис Холмс». Мне очень нравятся родители Холмса, хотя я понятия не имел, что они думают о моей тесной привязанности к их сыну. Они всегда относились ко мне с добротой, вот и всё, что я знал.

Я знал, что мистер Холмс предпочитает кубинские сигары «Por Larranaga»(3), которые продавал мой табачник. Что касается миссис Холмс... но я отказывался думать о новых носовых платках. Ах! Я знал, что она вела обширную переписку с другими дамами, которые разделяли её интерес к математическим предметам, как это ни странно. Итак, хорошая шкатулка с канцелярскими принадлежностями, с монограммой.

Я откинулся на спинку стула и удовлетворённо вздохнул.

− Было бы очень интересно построить детальную хронологию процесса, − заметил Холмс.

− Никаких трупов в наших комнатах, − сказал я почти рассеянно, аккуратно складывая свой список. Завтра я отправлюсь за покупками.

Мой друг вздохнул самым притворным образом.

Конечно, одного имени в моём списке не было. Это было потому, что я уже знал, каким будет мой подарок Холмсу, но старался не думать об этом слишком много, боясь, что моё мужество может иссякнуть.

Я сидел за столом, думая, не выпить ли чаю, и смотрел, как Холмс бессвязно бормочет о разрушении человеческого тела после смерти, и от этого ещё больше любя это нелепое и гениальное создание.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) − Сэр Генри Коул (англ. Henry Cole; 1808—1882) − английский изобретатель, предприниматель и общественный деятель, автор идеи отправления поздравительных открыток на Рождество, представившего первую в мире коммерческую рождественскую открытку в 1843 году. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/2/2a/Firstchristmascard.jpg/1024px-Firstchristmascard.jpg  
(2) − «Очищение от зла» (англ. Washing Away of Wrongs) − это книга, написанная китайцем Сун Ци в 1247 году во время династии Сун в качестве руководства для следователей. Автор соединил многие исторические случаи криминалистики с собственным опытом и написал книгу, чтобы избежать несправедливости.  
(3) − «Por Larranaga» (исп. Por Larrañaga) — кубинский табачный бренд. Марка зарегистрирована в 1834 году в Гаване предпринимателем Игнасио Лараньягой. Это были сигары для богачей и богемы. К тому времени, когда на Кубе случилась революция, продукция компании «Por Larranaga» составляла чуть более двадцатой доли в совокупном сигарном экспорте страны и занимала в табели поставщиков «гаван» шестую позицию. Утверждается что «Por Larranaga» − самая старая кубинская марка, производство которой не прерывалось вплоть до наших дней.


End file.
